


前度

by Meiyouchede



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede
Summary: 这是我之前写的同人，剧情是根据那部电影自己改的，因为很喜欢这个故事，所以把人物的名字换掉再发出来





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我之前写的同人，剧情是根据那部电影自己改的，因为很喜欢这个故事，所以把人物的名字换掉再发出来

下了飞机有很长的一段距离要靠走，浦东机场实在太大，好在一路都有指示牌，一个一个箭头冰冷却周到。林逸一手插兜，把鸭舌帽的帽檐压得更低，长途飞行实在劳累，唇边都冒出了些淡青色的胡茬。

这会儿已经过了十二点，机场灯火通明，人不多，都默默地找了个角落蜷缩着。过了关境取了行李，离约定的时间还有半个小时，林逸找了个还在营业的咖啡店，买了杯咖啡，一屁股塌在椅子上，头也歪到旁边的玻璃上，震得玻璃"咣当"一下，背后那桌本来在聊天的两个人都停顿了一下。

背后是两个年轻男孩子，嘻嘻哈哈地东拉西扯着，很快又继续聊天，林逸实在懒得打招呼或者道歉，仍是靠着玻璃，一边耳朵塞了耳机。

突然有电话的铃声响起，熟悉的旋律熟悉的女声在空旷的空间里显得格外突兀。林逸下意识就去摸手机，但屏幕暗着，不是自己的。与此同时，那边接起了电话，"你好。"

林逸突然站了起来，隔板那边面朝自己的男孩子吓得一抖，微微仰头愣愣地看着他。是个很帅气的年轻男孩，染了浅金色的头发，发尾有着仔细打理出的精致弧度，皮肤白皙得不像亚洲人，加上懵懵的眼睛扑闪的长睫毛，像只巨型洋娃娃。

背对着林逸的男孩正在用听不懂的方言打电话，声音比记忆中的柔软声线多了几分成年男人的低沉，但这个背影仍是太过熟悉。那时林逸说要回美国，这个小混蛋一双大圆眼睛里明明闪着水光，却咬着嘴唇，面无表情点点头，说了句"我知道了"，然后转身就走。他瘦得厉害，纸片般的背影却透着坚决，林逸突然很害怕，明明已经设想过这种后果，但真到了这当口，他毫不犹豫地追了上去，一把抱住了他死死搂住。"跟我走吧，跟我一起去美国。"

林逸至今回想起来仍然是恨，他无数次想再质问他，甚至曾在午夜梦回的梦境里跳着脚大吼，在一起四年的时光究竟算什么。他当时把自己的手指一根一根掰开，冷静且漠然，"我不要。"

甚至直到他来机场送自己走，到了安检口，都是他先说再见，然后扭头就走，那个决绝的背影刻在了他眼底，魂萦梦绕了这几年。林逸当时眼泪"唰"地就往下淌，现在回想起来有些庆幸，庆幸没让这个铁石心肠的臭小子看到自己那么失态的一幕，没让他看见自己有多不舍。

洋娃娃看着隔壁桌的男人突然站了起来，眼神死死盯着自己男友，简直要在他背心烧出两个窟窿来，男友不知是不是完全没意识到，还在继续讲电话，虽然听不懂方言，但是男友好像一直在重复同样的几句话。洋娃娃拍了拍男友放在桌面上攥紧的手，指了指他身后。

坐着打电话的男孩终于收线，缓慢地扭过头，微微抬起了下巴，眼神却并没有那么多意外。

两个人谁都没有开口，只是互瞪，洋娃娃的眼神在两人中间来回几趟，小心翼翼开口，"乔年，你认识的吗？"

乔年收回眼神，起身站到洋娃娃旁边，"这是林逸。"

洋娃娃的表情有一丝波动，再看向林逸的眼神复杂了些，但还是甜甜一笑伸出了手，"你好，我叫冯景明，是乔年的男朋友。"

林逸也伸了手回握住，他衬衫的袖子卷到了手肘处，露出的小臂突然收紧，肌肉的线条都凸显出来。冯景明微微颤了下，仍然保持着微笑没吭声。

乔年咬咬牙，抓着两人手腕硬拉开，冯景明白皙的手上甚至留了手指印。乔年终于抬起头看向林逸，恶狠狠地开口问候，"好久不见，你来上海干嘛？"

时光仿佛突然倒流，经过两人分开后各自神伤的岁月，回到了三年前的那一天，也是在人来人往的浦东机场，少年红着眼睛，藏在袖子里的手攥成了拳头，指甲勒进手心只觉得麻木，这一点痛感根本无法转移多少注意力，心头撕开血淋淋一个伤口，冷风呼呼地灌进去。

"你走了就不要回来，离开我就别想再回头。"少年放了狠话转身就走，林逸的眼泪一半是被他吓的，平常总是温柔娇嗲的人此前从没对他说过一句重话，从未真的生过他的气，甚至大大小小的事都鲜少逆他的心意。心底里仿佛有个机械的女声响起，您拨的电话已停机。

乔年仍然盯着他，林逸脑子里回荡着当初他跟自己说的最后那句话，心头又渐渐攀上烦躁和愤懑，"出差，行不行？"

"There's no～no such thing～"

又是这个熟悉的女声，林逸反应过来这次是自己的手机。说好要来接他的人蹭了车，来不了，大半夜的也找不到别人接，让他自己回市区，然后就急急挂了电话，甚至林逸都来不及问给他订的酒店在哪里。

林逸回拨过去，没人接，他又拨了几次，神色越来越不耐烦，都没有人接。乔年犹豫着，冯景明伸手捏捏他手心，先开了口，"怎么了？需要帮忙吗？"

林逸把手机丢回口袋，硬着头皮看向两人，"你们知道附近有什么酒店吗？"

冯景明笑起来，"不介意的话，去我们家住一晚吧。"乔年惊得立马转头，眼睛瞪得滚圆，还没来得及开口说什么，对面的林逸点头，"好啊，那真是谢谢了。"

开车的是冯景明，乔年直接拉开了后座的车门，林逸盯着弯腰爬进去的前任男友，又觉得眼眶酸胀。他以前有点晕车，便早早考了驾照想自己开，买下那辆代步的二手车之前，每次打车乔年总让他坐在前排，自己坐在他正后方抱着椅背跟他聊天。他竟然都还记得，但在美国这几年一直自己开车，林逸已经不再晕车了。

冯景明看了一眼后座，乔年拉上车门后便一直看着窗外，他也没说什么，发动车子。这两个人都不发一言，车里仿佛都能听见几个人的呼吸声。冯景明轻咳一下，随口问林逸，"你平常自己开车吗？"

"嗯，高中毕业就考了驾照。"

"哇好厉害，乔年老是考不过，我才去考了驾照。"

林逸终于笑起来，"还没考过啊？"

乔年伸展了下曲起的腿，在冯景明椅背上轻踹一脚，"冯景明！你别再说了！"有些气恼地不经意抬了下头，便对上了后视镜里那双含着笑意的眼睛，甚至不知道是不是自己视力太好，乔年一眼找到了他藏在下眼睫里的小痣。

那时候林逸陪着他去考了三次驾照，都没过，乔年每次都要好好发一通脾气，林逸领着他去大吃特吃一顿才能哄好，甚至有一次去吃自助火锅，两人一共吃掉了八盘牛肉卷。

"哎听乔年说你以前也是C大的吗？建筑系？"

林逸点头，目光灼灼继续盯着后视镜，后座的人却跟没听见一样看着窗外。"嗯，读完本科又读研。"

"那可以叫你师兄了，我是模特系的，比乔年低一届。"

乔年一直没再开口，一路上只有前座两个人有一句没一句地闲聊了会儿，林逸接了个电话，对方说稍后会把酒店信息发给他，周末两天让他好好休息，周一去公司。林逸刚挂了电话，后座乔年的电话也响了，铃声却成了另一首歌，林逸冲着后视镜瞪了一眼，那人仍是看也不看他。

终于开进一个小区，停好车之后冯景明"嘘"了一下，绕到后座开了门，乔年睡着后会不自觉地嘟着嘴，冯景明忍着笑伸了手指在他嘴唇上点了下。乔年突然惊醒，下意识往后缩了下，警惕地看向来人，发现是冯景明才嘟嘟囔囔说了句什么，挥开他的手爬出车子。

冯景明想起第一次见到乔年，这人在公共课上睡大觉，被一向以严厉著称的教授发现，站到他面前，叫邻座的冯景明推醒他。冯景明犹犹豫豫刚伸出手，趴着的人动了动，露出一张清秀的小脸，只是一双眼睛肿得像桃子。被叫醒之后也只是揉揉眼睛，无比真诚地看着教授老实认错，"老师对不起，昨天剪片子弄到太晚了。"红肿的眼眶和布满血丝的眼球可以算作佐证，也能再挣几分同情分，或许年过花甲的老教授跟冯景明一样莫名奇妙心软，竟然没有再责骂他，只是让他打起精神来。

林逸刚从后备箱拎出行李箱，就看见冯景明无比自然地伸手揽住了他现任男友的肩，还不忘回头招呼他，"师兄，这边。"


	2. Chapter 2

林逸回过神来，应了一声。乔年只稍稍侧头，露出半张脸，眼神淡漠。林逸又无意识地咬嘴唇，力道没控制好，长途飞行后本来就干燥脆弱的唇瓣破了，一丝腥甜沁到嘴里。他快步跟上，带上了门。

他们的家是个小公寓，简约的装修风格，沙发上却散落着几个浅色的条纹抱枕。

冯景明拉开冰箱门，回头问林逸，"师兄喝什么，有巧克力牛奶和可乐。"

"可乐吧。"

冯景明递了一罐可乐给林逸，自己拿了罐巧克力牛奶。乔年从房间里出来的时候简直脚步一顿，两个大男人，端端正正坐在沙发上一起嗑高热量饮料。他上前递给林逸一套新的洗漱用品，"要先洗澡吗，我带你去。"

林逸下意识看了下冯景明，后者只是冲他笑了下，他便起身跟着乔年往浴室去。

浴室挺宽敞，黑白灰的底色，洗澡间却挂了皮卡丘的卡通浴帘。乔年拉开浴帘，"记得把这个拉上，不然水会溅出来。"又介绍了下开关什么的，一抬头，林逸只是看着他，不知道有没有听进去一个字。

乔年瞬间黑了脸，把浴巾往他怀里一塞就出去了。

C大是老牌名校，学生宿舍年纪比学生还大，条件实在算不上好，林逸这种大少爷一天也住不下去，一早就在校外租房住。林逸提了好几次，连哄带骗地让乔年也从宿舍搬了出来一起住进他在校外租的房子。刚开始可真是过了一段激情燃烧的日子，燃烧到腿软。尤其林逸总喜欢在乔年去洗澡的时候跟进去，把人困在洗澡间里折腾。

当时林逸图方便，就租在学校对面的一个老式小区，虽然装修得不错，但老房子格局实在愁人，淋浴头就在马桶旁边，地上没有隔断，也装了浴帘，但每次洗过澡还是跟洪水过境一样。两人没少因为卫生间吵过架，要么是一方洗过澡忘记拖地，要么是一方洗到一半另一个憋不住非要进来上厕所，或者是早上赶时间抢洗澡间。那小小一个卫生间，里面像是挥洒了两人一半的热情和怒气，早上才在里面脸红脖子粗地争执，晚上却又是一室旖旎，换成其他部位红了又粗了。

林逸开了花洒，闭着眼睛站在下面，水汽弥漫，他开始格外想念乔年的体温，三年间都未曾碰触到的温度。

到达美国的第一夜，林逸整夜失眠，他抱着枕头，无力地将它想象成乔年，甚至在后半夜自己解决了一回，仍是只觉得脑子空空，好像有什么东西被生生地掏走，他突然慌了。

一个星期后，林逸把一切都安顿好，吞了几颗助眠的药物，终于昏昏沉沉入睡，但一觉醒来，满头大汗，梦里陌生冷漠的乔年像是溺水时眼睁睁看着他沉没的路人，林逸被窒息般的恐惧硬生生吓醒。他开始给乔年打电话，号码已经成了空号，给他发邮件也提示无法送达，他给所有可能联系得到乔年的人发信息，最终只从各方的只言片语中拼凑出一个结果，乔年已经毕业，不知去向。

洗了澡出来，客厅没人，电视还开着，主卧传来笑闹声，林逸只觉得格外刺耳。他就那样愣愣地站在原地，盯着主卧那张大床上打闹的两人，他也想给自己留点自尊，满不在乎地走开，偏偏脚像被钉在了原地。

那两人终于发现了这位观众，乔年侧过身背对着门理了下被扯开一粒扣子的衬衫，冯景明便稍微起身，长腿一够，踢上了门。

林逸只觉得气血上涌，却又无能为力，在原地站了半天，甚至顺着湿发滴滴答答往下掉的水珠在地毯上都晕开一片水迹，才缓慢地走回了房间。床尾放了个电吹风，他插上电源，机械地揉搓着自己的头发，直到头皮都被吹得发烫，指尖也再触不到湿意，他才放下吹风机。但随手一抹，满脸的泪。

林逸从小就是个冷酷boy，却有着一点也不冷酷的泪腺，动情或激动的时候，情绪一上来，眼睛就发酸。

那时候他跟乔年表白，乔年一紧张说错了话，"凭什么是我？"其实是想说"为什么是我"，但回想了下他平常总有些躲闪的态度，林逸脑子里的粉红色背景飞速分崩离析，眼圈也渐渐地红了。

"就、就是喜欢你啊，你答不答应，快回答我！"说这句话的时候眼泪已经开始在眼眶里打转了，把乔年吓了一跳，立马凑上来抱住了他。

"你、你别哭，我也很喜欢你，我当然答应。"

乔年明白他这个习性之后，私下里拿这事笑过他很多次，"看你哭了才答应的。""林逸你个哭包。""哥哥你是水做的男人吧？"

到后来，吵架的时候嘴巴跟不上脑子，又被乔年伶牙俐齿地怼到说不出话来，也偶尔会气得红了眼睛。但乔年倒是很吃这一套，见林逸真的气急便马上妥协，自己还会主动找台阶下，"哥哥你哭的时候真好看，我认输了，色字头上一把刀。"

林逸更是气得大吼，"你上哪学的这句，谁让你用这里了！"尾音却还在颤，一点威慑力也没有，但乔年已经消了气，只笑嘻嘻地看着他，他便也偃旗息鼓。

这会儿林逸不再强忍，眼泪唰唰流了个痛快，但乔年却不会再来服软认错哄哄他了，一墙之隔，把他隔进了别人怀里。

第二天早上一起来，冯景明一头乱毛坐在餐桌前吃早饭，见了林逸，傻乎乎一笑，“早啊！乔年做了早餐，快过来趁热吃。”

林逸这才渐渐清醒，也在餐桌前坐下。桌上有白煮蛋、绿豆粥、酱菜、包子，冯景明的餐具都是布朗熊，旁边摆的那一份是萨莉鸡，林逸自觉地拿了那份没有任何卡通画的普通餐具。

粥喝了一半，乔年头上盖了块儿毛巾，揉着湿头发慢悠悠走过来，挨着冯景明坐下。

冯景明和乔年也没开口说话，各拿了个鸡蛋，“啪！啪！”两下，互相在对方头上敲破蛋壳。

林逸低下头喝了一大口粥，面色深沉。原来除了自己，还会有其他人愿意陪他玩这个幼稚的小游戏。林逸捏着小勺子搅着碗里的粥，只觉得喉头都梗住，什么东西都是苦味，难以下咽。

从前乔年吃煮鸡蛋总要往他头上敲，林逸仗着力气比他大，捏住他手腕偏不让。乔年总是耍赖，手动不了便把头凑上来，人也往他怀里钻，像条小泥鳅，蹭到他发笑了终于松手，便嗲兮兮地搂住他脖子。

林逸默然地吃着早饭，冯景明不时还跟他搭句话，乔年却只一直认真地对付着早饭，半干的头发柔顺地贴在额前，一双眼睛黑白分明，婴儿肥消退了许多，却仍看着有几分稚气。

冯景明放下碗筷，边主动收拾边问林逸，“师兄，我周末有工作，让乔年陪你吧，可以出去逛逛，或者回学校看看。”

林逸抬起头，刚想说什么，眼神却停在了冯景明脖子下方。他本就皮肤白，穿了件黑色T恤，脖子下方领口露出的红痕便更为醒目。

冯景明顺着他眼神低头看了下，不好意思地伸手揉了揉脖子，却不小心展露出领口下更多惹人遐想的痕迹。

林逸放在桌子下的手攥紧，点了下头，“好的，谢谢你。”

不知道冯景明是不是过于没心没肺，甜甜笑着，“没什么，要是酒店有问题，就还是住我们这儿吧。”

冯景明很快换好了衣服，临出门前还故意把头凑到乔年面前，鼓起脸颊。乔年一巴掌按在他脸上，俩人打闹几下，最后还是如他所愿在脸上快速亲了一下，冯景明才心满意足地一溜烟跑了。

乔年关上门，一回头就看见林逸双手环胸，靠在不远处面无表情地看着他。

"干嘛？"

林逸只冷笑一声，扭头回了房间。乔年没有跟进来，在外面不知捣鼓什么。

等到林逸跟接待他的同事说好另有住处，要取消订的酒店房间，刚发完消息，便看见乔年若无其事走到他门口，修长手指在实木门上轻叩两声。"我要出去办事情，我给你一把备用钥匙，你要去——"

"这就是你的待客之道吗？"

乔年微微皱了眉，露出些不耐烦的神色，"林逸你不要太过分。"

林逸又盯着他看了一眼，咬了下嘴唇，唇边昨天的伤口传来尖锐痛感。"我不认识路，你去哪里，我能跟着去吗？"

乔年倒无力招架了，没见过林逸这么快服软的时候。林逸说这话的时候双手撑在膝盖上，努力睁圆双眼，还不忘眨眨眼睛，倒是纯良得很，乔年几乎都忘掉了他从前的蛮横做派。

"我去接我的猫。"

林逸马上站起身，跟着到了玄关换鞋的时候又看了一眼屋内，小心翼翼问他，"蛋蛋呢？"

乔年穿了双要系鞋带的鞋，半跪在一边，垂着头也看不见表情。"送给崔俊熙了。"

林逸只说了一个"你"字，便被突然抬头瞪他的乔年把后面的话吓了回去，瞬间老实下来，不再提什么要求，乖乖跟着他出门了。


	3. Chapter 3

乔年系好了鞋带，自顾自出门，林逸便默默跟上，俩人一前一后出了小区。乔年伸手拦了辆出租车，还是直接钻进了后座，关门时被什么卡住了。林逸的手摁在车门上被夹住，咬着牙一声不吭。

乔年立马松手，推开车门冲林逸吼，"你干嘛！"

林逸小心翼翼甩了甩手，还笑了下，钻进后座关上车门。

乔年还想发脾气，司机师傅开口打断他，"去哪里？"

林逸指指前方，示意乔年报地址。乔年报了地址继续发难，"你坐后面干嘛，把手摁门上干嘛，林逸你烦不烦！"

林逸还是心平气和，"我不晕车了，想跟你一起坐后面。"

乔年还是满心的烦躁，挪了下屁股，挨着另一边车门，扒在车窗上盯着窗外。透过玻璃车窗，他隐约看到自己的模样，那根本就是一张心疼死了的脸。

林逸自小上的国际班，高中时父母移民去了美国，林逸自己留了下来，还是读了国内的C大。他行事作风向来干脆直接，从初次见面时的大方搭话，到确定自己的心意就去表白，甚至他自始至终都没有因为性向问题犹豫过。两人在一起后，他对于恋人也是热情大胆，索吻求爱都坦坦荡荡。

那次开车带着乔年去郊区春游，回来非要开进树林里，拉着乔年要在车里做。乔年没他那么放得开，红着脸推拒，怎么都不肯，林逸不再同他好言相商，领带一扯，把他手绑住，痛痛快快做了几次。回去的路上乔年蔫蔫地缩在座位上，经过一段不太平整的路，储物格里的润滑掉了出来，乔年气得捡起来就往外丢，“你早计划好的！”林逸边笑还边数落，“没素质啊，不要往车窗外面丢东西，砸到——哎哎别闹我开车。”

有人伸手拽他衣服，乔年没回头地拍开，那人"嘶～"一声呼痛，他马上扭头拉过那只手小心查看，还一边轻轻吹着气，"怎么样啊，能动吗？"

林逸只是笑，摇了下头。

"说话！"

"心疼啊？"

乔年咬着牙，半天才艰难地挤出一句，"我恨你。"

林逸还是坚持要拉他的手，乔年一躲便喊疼，最后还是死皮赖脸地拉到了小手，眼里柔情满溢，嘴上却说着，"我也恨你。"

乔年让司机在一个宠物店前停下，熟门熟路地跟老板打了招呼，然后停在一个笼子前，抱出来一只无毛猫。林逸微微皱了眉，乔年也不理会，一边逗小家伙一边轻描淡写地说明，"景明对猫毛过敏。"

林逸不冷不热地问，"狗毛呢？"

乔年没理，又把小家伙放回去，跟老板说了几句什么，起身拉着林逸出门。

"去哪里？"

"带你去看你的狗。"

乔年打了个电话，然后又拦了辆出租车去崔俊熙的家。开门的是个陌生男人，见了乔年一脸笑意，"亲爹又来看女儿？"

乔年笑得有点勉强，"是啊哥，还有个朋友一起，俊熙又出差呀？"

男人点头，"哎别说我妈了，我也想劝他换个工作。"还冲林逸笑了下，算是打招呼。

里间跑出一团白色的东西，一路冲过来，却直接钻到了林逸脚边。

林逸蹲下抱起那只白色的小狗，小狗毫不认生，亲热地舔着他的手指。男人有些错愕，看向乔年，却见他神情复杂。于是掏出手机，偷偷拍了一张照片发给弟弟。弟弟很快回复，一打开，满篇的"？"。

林逸跟蛋蛋玩了一会儿，乔年被手机的新消息提示震得越来越不耐烦，伸脚踢了下林逸小腿，"走了。"

一人一狗都看向他，蛋蛋甚至龇了牙。乔年更是生气，“这小破狗怎么回事！”

那时候林逸课业重，乔年相对轻松些，买了蛋蛋回来就一直是乔年照顾着。有时候俩人都不回家，乔年还会把蛋蛋带去学校，一来二去的，蛋蛋竟然跟同班的韩国留学生崔俊熙熟了起来，但依然跟乔年并不太亲近。

林逸走了之后，蛋蛋更不好相处，在他衣柜里床单上撒尿的次数更多。有一次乔年在学校通宵赶作业，第二天一早回来，发现拜托俊熙来喂过的蛋蛋又在家大闹了一场，空荡荡的屋子里弥漫着一股难以形容的味道，卧室又被翻得乱七八糟，衣服毯子都被拖到了地上，里面还有那件林逸某一年作为生日礼物送他的价格不菲的衬衫。

林逸这时已经走了一个月，乔年终于忍不住，一屁股坐在客厅中央嚎啕大哭。哭到最后累了，小破狗又凑上来咬他拖鞋。乔年哭得一抽一抽，"你跟你爸一样！没良心的狗！没良心的狗男人！"蛋蛋瞪着黑豆子一样的眼睛看着他，什么安慰也给不了。

那天乔年就把小破狗送给了俊熙，俊熙一直跟它投缘，高高兴兴地收下，一直养到现在，后来他哥哥搬来跟他一起住，也没有把蛋蛋送走。

崔家哥哥停下八卦的手，眼神从自己手机的屏幕移到乔年脸上，"再坐会儿呗，蛋蛋也挺开心的，好久没见你了。"

乔年冷眼看着在林逸怀里打滚的小破狗，"它才不是见了我开心，我还有事，下次来找你们聚。"然后去拉林逸手臂，蛋蛋也抬起了头，冲着他大叫。

林逸马上伸手安抚，崔哥哥也上前接过蛋蛋。

从俊熙家出来后，两人一路无话，经过一家餐厅，乔年拐了进去。

等上菜的时候，林逸偷偷打量乔年，斟酌了半天开口，"辛苦你了，之前一直照顾蛋蛋…"

乔年像是隐忍半天，还是抬起头看向他，"你还记得我跟你说过什么吗？蛋蛋现在有新的主人，你想看它一眼都需要先问过它的主人，得到主人的同意才可以。"

林逸执拗地去抓他的手，"可是它是我们一起去买的，你也很喜欢它的。"

"林逸，你根本什么都不知道，我喜欢猫，养它是因为你喜欢。"

"那你为什么不跟我说！你总是这样，你不说出来问题就不可能解决！"

乔年垂下头，力气都像被抽空了。"我说了，三年前我问过你能不能别走，我问过的…"

乔年确实问过，但美国设计院的名额是导师好不容易给林逸争取到的，导师甚至放了狠话，如果他不去就当没他这个学生。林逸想了三天，他一向处事果断，这一次却怎么也下不了决心。他记得乔年说过想留在国内，想拍电影想在中国拿奖。

可是乔年不肯听他解释，只有一句"走了就不要再回来"。

两个人心底的溃烂伤口又被翻了出来，曝晒于阳光之下，一切平静都是表象，伤口根本没有愈合，但两人却还是无能为力。

默默无言吃了饭，乔年像是格外疲惫，眼睛都半睁着，林逸结了账便直接带他回去。进了电梯乔年把头靠在墙壁上，盯着跳动的楼层数字发呆。

熟悉的气息袭来，林逸不知什么时候凑了上来，一手撑在他身侧，"你看。"

乔年有些不自在，想推开他，反倒被抓住手腕面朝墙壁，整个人被困在了林逸怀里，灼热的呼吸贴着耳际，烧得他心思飘忽。细白的手指点了点他面前的墙壁，乔年才看到有人在电梯里贴了张纸。

"1701的住户，全楼的人都知道你们生活性福，每晚三四次，每次两分钟。如果你们继续扰民，我们会联合起来每晚敲门。"

林逸不知是不是故意，唇瓣堪堪贴着他耳廓。"你也听到过吗？"

"我住7楼哪听得到！你无不无聊！"

电梯门正好开了，乔年没好气，手肘捅在林逸小腹，趁他吃痛松手往外跑了。

那时乔年也搬出来，林逸原先租的房子便有点挤，两人住了一年换了一间两室户，但仍是比较旧的小区，隔音奇差。隔壁住了一对小夫妻，夜夜耕作，甚至比这边两个大小伙子还精力旺盛。有时候两人正运动着，那边突然开始叫，乔年还贱兮兮地给他加油鼓气，"林逸哥哥，你可不能输！"林逸一边变着法儿地用力，一边又催促他，"那你也不能输，给我出点声！"

乔年便突然娇羞，"诶～那多不好啊。"

于是最后变成一个使劲儿动一个拼命忍。一段时间之后两个人都觉得有点被掏空，偶然间发现已经有其他住户忍无可忍把字条贴在了那户人家门上。

"动静也太大了大姐！再这样我们报警了。"

好笑的是有人在底下又用日语写了一遍。林逸兴冲冲，掏了笔出来，在底下添了英语。

字条并没有起多大作用，等到居委会的人终于上门，字条上已经集齐了十种语言。那之后消停了一段时间，后来那对小夫妻又重整旗鼓，和全楼的人斗了大半年，最后房东出面才搬走。

林逸脸上浮了笑意跟了上去，刚到门口就见乔年慌慌张张冲出来，直接扑进了他怀里。林逸受用得很，一手抱住他一手去推门，有只巨大的飞蛾四处扑腾，他随手抄起一本杂志，干净利落地"pia"一下。他轻轻拍拍怀里的人，"没事没事，死了。"

乔年这才抬起头来，看了看身后，白色墙砖上还有一块印迹。他立马扭头回来又钻进林逸怀里，声音闷闷地从他胸口传出来，"你不是怕虫子吗？"

"在乡下住了一段时间，蛇虫鼠蚁见太多就麻木了。你不是不怕吗？"

乔年抬起头来，眼圈红红地看着林逸。林逸走了之后他消沉了挺久，送走蛋蛋后更是过得粗糙，有次实习出差一个星期，回来发现之前的垃圾没丢，招了满屋的小虫子，吓得他差点想放一把火了事。那之后他便开始害怕各种小虫子，从前明明是林逸躲在一边，他勇猛无比地抄着拖鞋四处拍打，现在他却格外害怕四处飞的小昆虫。不过冯景明完全不害怕虫子，准确地说，冯景明简直是傻大胆，什么都不怕，乔年每次只需往他身后一躲，他便主动出击，赶走小虫子和一切他害怕的东西。

想到这些，乔年突然觉得那些从未跟别人、包括向冯景明诉说过的委屈一股脑全喷了出来，过往被填埋的爱意和思念也死灰复燃，害得他头脑发昏，手还抱着林逸的腰不想松开。

林逸看着怀里微微仰头看着他的人，黑眼珠清澈透亮，粉嫩唇瓣柔润丰满，他没有再犹豫，扶他站直，捧住他的脸吻了上去。刚碰上嘴唇，乔年激烈地挣扎，一把推开他。

林逸只是用眼神询问，却又带着些恳求。

乔年仍是慌乱，突然瞥见地上那本拍死了飞蛾的杂志，一把捡起来，也不害怕了，胡乱扯着抽纸擦拭着封面。"这是景明第一次上这本杂志！"等了许久才有这个知名时尚杂志的单人封面，两人那天还特意在家庆祝了下。

林逸火气"呼"地冒了起来，"那又怎样！"

乔年照着他胸口又推一掌，"是我男朋友第一次上这本杂志！"

两个人都气得火冒三丈，林逸伸手去抢杂志，乔年力气不如他，但怎么都不肯松手，争抢间杂志被撕开，封面上冯景明那张高级的帅脸裂成了两半。

"林！逸！ "

林逸没有回答，直接一把摁住乔年又吻了上来，任他拳打脚踢都不松手。

"呃！"乔年用上了牙，林逸捂着嘴松开了他。昨天嘴唇的伤口又裂开来，嘴角挂着细细一条血迹。


	4. Chapter 4

冯景明特意工作一结束就赶了回来，一进门，发现气氛不太对头。客厅里没人，两个房间都关着门。

“乔年！我回来了！”

乔年趿着拖鞋出来，外面正巧又有人敲门。是林逸，手里拿了一本最新一期的杂志，封面是冯景明。冯景明却只是盯着他嘴角的伤口。

林逸泰然自若地扬起手里的杂志，"拍得很好看。"

冯景明笑了下，礼貌地道了谢，扭头就拉着乔年回了房间关上门。

冯景明像只撒娇的大金毛，整个人缠了上来抱住乔年，害他根本动弹不得，无奈地冲冯景明的头毛吹气。"怎么了？"

冯景明捧着乔年的脸在嘴唇上轻轻咬了一下，"林师兄的嘴怎么回事？是不是你干的！"

"呕…"

冯景明看见他实实在在的嫌弃脸，笑了起来，想去吻他，乔年却偏过了头。"别闹了，外面还有人呢。"

冯景明嘟着嘴，"我知道，你前男友嘛。"

乔年连勉强的笑意都再挤不出来，长长吐一口气，"别闹了景明，我今天有点累。"

冯景明松了手，在他头顶轻拍一下，“如果你觉得别扭，我去跟他商量让他搬走？”

“算了，今天太晚了，明天再说吧。”

林逸醒过来的时候是半夜两点，肚子饿得叫，上腹隐隐绞痛，他忘了带胃药，本来想回国之后去开药，又遇上了乔年便把这事丢到了天外。他睁着眼睛在床上翻了会儿，还是爬了起来。

从冰箱里翻出一包拉面，开了火烧水。等水开的时候有人出来，是睡得迷迷糊糊的冯景明起来上厕所，一头浅色头毛乱蓬蓬，像只风中摇摆的蒲公英。

冯景明揉了揉眼睛，探头过来瞄了眼，还拉开冰箱门递了个鸡蛋。“喏。”

林逸不禁好笑，冯景明长得人高马大，却一副天然的纯良模样，穿着条纹T恤花睡裤，让他想起自家的弟弟。

“谢谢，我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，晚饭没吃饱吗？是不是乔年没带你吃好吃的？”

林逸摇摇头，单手在锅沿敲开鸡蛋，下进锅里，动作熟练又干脆。冯景明却看得出神，乔年也总是单手打蛋，他每次都跟小粉丝一样摇旗呐喊。

“要来一点吗？”

“不了，我明天早上要拍片子，脸会肿。”

林逸往他们房间的方向看了一眼，冯景明又笑一笑，“他也不吃宵夜的，弄醒他还会被打。”

冯景明回去之后林逸便端着碗独自坐在了沙发上，灯也没开，只开着电视机，调了静音，对着无声的画面默默吸溜着面条。他和乔年都是吃不胖的体质，肚子饿的时候从不委屈自己，从前甚至每晚一起吃夜宵。一人一碗面，各加一个蛋，一起坐在客厅边看电视边吃，吃饱喝足再抱在一起睡去。和乔年分开以后，再没遇到陪他吃宵夜的人。

第二天大清早冯景明便出门工作，乔年被他抓着啃了一口，哼哼唧唧地拿枕头丢他。冯景明走了之后，乔年眯缝着眼睛去厕所。刚一开闸，旁边浴帘被拉开，露出林逸惊愕的脸，眼神下意识就往下飘。

互相看了下对方的水龙头，两个人一起大叫。乔年手快，马上把浴帘拉上，好歹放完了水，然后气冲冲地出去了。

林逸洗完澡，一屁股塌在沙发上擦着头发。乔年拿了件衣服砸向他，“衣服穿上！”

"你又不是没看过。"

见乔年还偏着头，林逸伸手抓住他手腕猛力一拽。乔年毫无防备栽进了他怀里。

"你刚刚想偷看我洗澡我还没跟你算帐。"

乔年想起身，反被他把手别在身后，更加没法挣脱。"林逸你放开，要不要脸啊你！"拉扯间，单薄的T恤领口敞开，前胸有不少暧昧印迹。林逸看得眼睛冒火，松开他手腕，一手捏下巴一手摁在后脑勺，唇瓣相接时，他忍不住想轻轻喟叹。

身体的记忆无法掩盖，嘴上再怎么不承认，身体只忠于自身，两人的唇瓣像是被强行分开的磁铁两极，稍稍靠近一些便紧紧结合。

乔年在他胸口狠劲捶了几拳，林逸哼都没哼一声，反而撬开他牙关，更热烈地亲吻他，灵巧的舌尖扫过口腔各个角落，直吮得他舌根发酸。乔年觉得脑子里乱哄哄，身体却不受控制地渐渐屈服，脑子里冒出的全是从前的记忆。

林逸的手也没闲着，从他T恤下摆摸进去，抚上劲瘦的腰，微微凹陷的背沟，凸出的蝴蝶骨，结实的前胸，柔嫩的凸起。

身体被他抚过的每一寸都烧起了烈焰，理智摧枯拉朽般崩塌，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着想念。身体起伏的曲线契合地紧贴着，在原地回转，一起沉沦，坠入暴风风眼。

灼热性器抵上穴口，刚挤进头部，敏感发烫的内壁迅速紧紧绞缠上来，但时隔三年的交合不是那么顺畅，林逸额头上也冒了汗，不得不停下来，疼痛突然唤醒了被情欲烧得双眼通红的乔年。

乔年如梦初醒般推开了林逸，"不可以。"

林逸也愣了，前一秒两人还亲亵地纠缠在一起，现在他的眼睛里却都是防备和慌乱，甚至红肿的唇上还沾着自己晶亮的涎液。他按住乔年的肩，"为什么？你不想我吗，乔年，你不想我吗？"

他的声音像是能蛊惑人心一般，轻飘飘钻进了耳朵，在耳道内冲撞时力道却十足，一字一句重锤般砸在心口。乔年咬着嘴唇，手抵在他胸口，眼神里也有短暂的迷茫，他只是摇头。

突然有温热的液体滴到脸上，乔年一抬头便看见林逸的眼里漫起了水雾，几颗眼泪滚下来，掉在他脸上和胸口，心脏都像是被砸出一个个坑来。

"我好想你，从登上飞机的那一秒开始就很想你。你为什么就不能等我回来，你真的就、就完全不在乎我吗？"

乔年从震惊中稍微回过神来，声音微微发颤，"是你不在乎我，你根本就没有把我放在你人生的计划里。"

林逸的眼泪掉得凶，索性抱住了乔年，把头窝在他颈侧，眼泪一股脑地蹭在他肩头。"我不想左右你的人生，我知道你一直都想留在国内，不然你以为我不想把你打晕带去美国吗？"  
"你为什么换掉号码，为什么block我的邮件，为什么不留一丝余地，你怎么、怎么就这么狠心？"

乔年紧绷的身体逐渐放松，叹了口气，伸手回抱住压着他的哭包，手掌在背上轻轻拍着。这人反而更停不下来，像是委屈终于有人能懂，哭到浑身都在颤。

"我好想你，我花了三年，既找不到你又忘不掉你，我恨死你了，又恨你又想你。"

乔年抱着压在他身上的人，光着屁股哄了半小时，还给拍了好几个哭嗝，林逸才算是缓过来了。

"……"

"你先起来，穿上裤子…"

林逸闷着没吭声，手却摸索着又探到乔年身后。

“你混蛋！！！”

纤长手指不容拒绝地抵了进去，揉弄着，不时弯起指节扩张，内壁和肠肉便痴缠地吸附上来，火热地吞吐着。曾经最亲密的两个人对彼此的身体足够了解，林逸轻松地将他身体深处的欲望撩拨起来。

乔年还想躲，却被掐着脚腕将腿拉得更开，林逸全部顶了进来，将他填满。乔年怎么也逃不开他的侵入，挣扎的动作反而让林逸更激动，死死掐住了腰一下一下狠命顶撞。

乔年被他激烈的动作撞得只剩喘息的气力，昂起头大口大口呼气，脖颈纤长又脆弱。林逸一口咬上他喉结。

乔年也被折腾得涌出些眼泪，无力地在他胸口敲打，“我恨你，恨你！”

林逸不回答，只在他喉结上轻咬，刺痛中又混杂着酥麻。他不发一言，只是被最原始的欲望驱使着，抵死纠缠。

乔年被困在身下动弹不得，他太久没有经历过这样暴虐的性事，跟林逸比起来冯景明简直是春风化雨的温柔。他扭头躲开林逸的亲吻，委屈巴巴地哭，“你放开我，景明，景明！”

林逸听见他嘴里叫别人就火大，追上去堵着他的嘴亲，舌头也被缠住勾出，嘴无法合上，晶亮的津液从嘴角掉下一些。

身后紧窄的穴口被抽插的动作磨得红肿，但肠肉仍是不知餍足地裹紧了性器。T恤被掀开来，胸前两点被揉捏啃咬得红肿，颤颤地立了起来，林逸还要不住地揉捏，又痒又麻，但是快感却如潮水一般漫起，将乔年完全淹没。

腿根都在发颤，乔年被欺负得眼角泛红，一句完整的话也说不出来，只是一双黑亮的圆眼睛看着他。

“林逸，林逸哥哥，林逸哥哥。”

林逸听了这句更是停不下来，从前情浓时他才偶尔这样叫了哄他开心，他把乔年翻了身，压在他背上，手托着平坦小腹抬高，让他将腰臀高高翘起。他咬着乔年通红的耳尖，温柔地诱哄，“宝宝，你别恨我，不要恨我。”

从前林逸总爱一声一声地这样叫他，都说男人在床上的话绝不可信，但林逸这样叫的时候乔年不疑有他，愿意相信自己真的是他心尖上的宝贝。

乔年反手去够，被拉着十指紧扣，他微微侧头，柔嫩唇瓣蹭着林逸的耳垂，很小声地说："林逸哥哥，我很想你。"

两个人赤身露体抱在一起挤在沙发上，胸口紧贴着，心跳声也交错着，林逸餍足地抚着乔年光溜溜的颈背，在头顶亲一亲，"跟我走吧，我会留在这里工作，我就是回来找你的。"

"……我不能。"

乔年的手机突然响了，他刚伸手想去够，被林逸摁住了手臂。俩人打完一套太极拳，乔年还是够到了手机，还在不屈不挠地响铃，果然是冯景明。

"怎么这么久才接电话啊，我忘了拿东西，现在要回家一趟。"

"要我给你送过去吗？"

"不用啦，我已经到小区门口了，你不是去接猫吗？"


	5. Chapter 5

开门的是林逸，眼睛还有些肿。冯景明多看了一眼，"师兄你是不是昨天宵夜吃太饱了，眼睛有点肿。"

林逸笑了下，不自在地挠了挠后脑勺。

冯景明进了房间，拿了个纸袋出来。林逸还在一边愣愣地站着，"找到了吗？"

冯景明点头，临出门前却又停下脚步，"师兄，你…能不能今天就搬走？"

林逸脸上勉强的笑意渐渐凝固，活动了下僵硬的手指，指了指客房，"那我、我去收拾下行李。"

林逸本就只带了个中号的行李箱，换掉衣服，将拿出来用过的物品一一放回去，扣上锁扣，也不过只是两分钟。他拉着拉杆箱出去之前又回头，看了一眼环着膝坐在角落里的乔年，再带上了门。

林逸拉着箱子又冲冯景明道谢，"这几天真是谢谢了，再见。"

冯景明脸上的笑意已经全然收起，面无表情指了指自己的嘴角，"你这里又破了。"

林逸走后，冯景明喝了口水也出门了，到了楼下把手里的纸袋丢进了垃圾桶。原本是想赌一把，看乔年能不能借此机会解开心结，现在看来怕是已经成了死结，林逸再出现只是把死结再拧成一团乱麻，将两人又缠在一起。

晚上冯景明回家时，客厅灯也没开，黑暗中有两只绿莹莹的眼睛。他打开灯，没毛的小猫从乔年怀里钻出来，冲他叫了两声。

冯景明盘腿坐在沙发前，在乔年额头吻了下。"怎么不开灯？"

乔年还躺着没动，"懒得起身。"

"林师兄走了？"

"嗯。"

"你…不要去找他，好不好？"

乔年终于抬眼看向冯景明，他脸上还留着些没卸完的妆容，只一双眼睛仍是清澈，耷拉着眼角，手拽着他的袖子，可怜兮兮又带了些执拗。"你不要丢下我。"

从前冯景明半开玩笑半认真地在小组作业的情景剧时说了句，"嫁给我吧乔年。"

乔年笑场不理他，他便又拉着手再笑眯眯地问一句，"嫁给我吧乔年！我一辈子给你洗碗。"先前排练时乔年念叨了几句实在讨厌洗碗，冯景明便活学活用了。

乔年忍着笑，一本正经回答，"好啊，但是我会背着你偷吃的。"

真他妈一语成谶。

乔年伸手把他一头柔顺的头发揉乱，"嗯。"

他没有忘记在他被丢下的时候，是冯景明出现，小太阳一般驱散了他连头顶的一片小乌云。第一次见面时，他上课睡觉被叫醒，教授走后，冯景明小心翼翼拍拍他，递了一块格纹手帕。乔年拿起就擤鼻涕，冯景明也没有生气，反而笑盈盈地一直看着他。

冯景明平常十分依赖他，明明外貌出众小粉丝众多，却总像是有些缺少安全感。乔年总在他身上看见自己从前的影子，便也格外地顺着哄着。他本以为真的可以一直和这只蒲公英过下去，谁能料到林逸那个混蛋就出现了两天，也能轻易地掀起滔天巨浪。

乔年没有什么变化，仍是平平淡淡地过着从前的日子，只是晚上总会饿醒，便爬起来煮碗面条，吃完再回去睡。冯景明被弄醒几次后，也硬撑着爬起来陪着，乔年便挑一筷子要喂给他，他每次都只喝一口汤。等到乔年洗完了碗，还要把歪在沙发上睡着的冯景明拖回去。

又是一天半夜，乔年要起身时被冯景明拖住，"又肚子饿呀？"

"口渴，我去喝口水。"

乔年爬起来拉开冰箱，昨天最后一罐可乐已经被喝掉了，他对着冰箱里的巧克力牛奶发了会儿呆，黑暗里只有冰箱透出的一点微弱光亮，冒出的丝丝凉气在光裸的皮肤表面激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

乔年回房间穿了外套，冯景明又哼唧一声，他便在他额头上吻了下。"我出去买罐可乐，你继续睡吧。"

"这么晚了。"

"嗯，就楼下便利店。"

但是乔年那一晚没有回来，刚下楼就被路边车里走出的男人拖走。后来冯景明去看了监控，那个人身型动作都似曾相识，而且他分明看到乔年没有挣扎，他是主动跟着那个人上了车。

第二天冯景明收到一条信息，"景明，我们分手吧。"他删掉了这条信息，继续等着乔年回来。一个星期、一个月、半年、一年，他一直没有回来。但偶尔把小猫寄放在宠物店时，会有人去看它。

一年多后，冯景明去美国走秀，结束后却找不到护照。他实在太累，经纪人四处去问的时候他独自跑了出去，在路边一家咖啡馆买了杯巧克力奶昔。

冯景明在店里叼着吸管发呆时，有两个亚洲面孔的年轻男人一起走了进来，说说笑笑点了单，靠在柜台前等咖啡时，冯景明走上前直接抓住了其中一个人的手腕。

"我的护照丢了，我能去你家住一晚吗？"

对方一脸惊愕，想起了那时候收到的回复。"如果我也变成你的前任，你会不会也一直记着我。"


	6. Chapter 6

番外1

*大学时期

林逸的室友周云觉得林逸有时候真的很莫名奇妙。

那天下课后，教学楼门口人来人往，有个瘦弱的男生没站稳被撞了一下，退了一大步摔在了地上。大家都急着上课，一时间也没人去扶。眼睛长在额头上从不关爱苍生的林逸却走上前，微微弯腰，伸了手给地上的男生。

周云站在林逸身后等着，这个角度正对着撅着屁股的林逸，于是他忍不住一脚踹上去，然后撒腿就跑。

所以后来的事情他是从学校论坛上看到的添油加醋的版本。林逸当然是没站稳栽了下去，结结实实一个地咚，把刚摔了一跤的男生更是吓得够呛。底下还有人配了拍下的照片，林逸双手撑在惊恐的男孩身侧，眼睛却牢牢盯着身下的男孩。不知道是哪位，把五秒钟之内的几个动作，写得火花四溅，什么单膝屈起跪在男孩两腿中间，什么像求婚一般抓住了手，什么扶起来之后给了创可贴。

那天之后，周云发现林逸老是到点了不走，非要在教学楼门口晃荡，看见那天的男孩了便跟着追问，"你的手还好吗，为什么没有用我给的皮卡丘创可贴？"

男孩只顾着躲，林逸便笑着跟上去，"我叫林逸，大三的，天蝎座，建筑系，喜欢极限运动和打游戏。"

男孩微微低着头只顾逃，林逸便跟逗小猫一样围追堵截，"我长得挺帅的，你看看我。"

周云冷漠地掏出手机拍照，然后编辑信息，"太丢人了，绝交了。"发送。

于是C大的两大校草之一跌落神坛，变成成天围堵小学弟的小流氓，周大帅哥才是本校最酷的男人。

可能上辈子是月宫里的玉兔，就喜欢闪亮剔透的宝石。那双漂亮的黑眼睛，比世上所有的宝石还要闪亮，所以一见难忘。

用建筑系的理工男林逸的说法是，"可爱，想*。"

小学弟又一次被追上，逼到了自习室角落，林逸一手撑在他身后的墙壁上，蛮不讲理地非要讨个说法。"我有什么不好，你为什么老是躲着我！"

小学弟急得耳朵都红了，"你先让我出去，有话好好说，我、我们都是男的，你…"

林逸愣了一秒，突然笑开了，乔年好像突然明白了那句拗口的古文"巧笑倩兮美目盼兮"是什么意思。

"我很喜欢你，想跟你谈恋爱。"

？

"可以跟我一起去吃饭吗？"

"？我都不认识你。"

"不是说过了吗，我叫林逸，大三的，天蝎座，建筑系 ！"

*“我叫脏四豪，天蝎座O型，游泳队吉他色，我还不错啊！” ——《蓝色大门》

番外 2 西瓜

*还是大学时代

最近课很多，林逸成天窝在图书馆画图，乔年也经常要出去拍摄。眼看入夏，林逸给乔年买了顶帽子，于是变成脸还好，脖子晒黑了一圈。

“喂，我下课了。”

“嗯，在门口等我，我现在出来。”

林逸出来的时候，乔年还真就乖乖坐在图书馆门口的花坛边，戴了顶帽子，在啃一个三明治。他不自觉地就挂上了笑意，走过去伸手揉了下乔年的后脖子，“脖子真的好黑。”

乔年从鼻子里挤出一声抗议的哼唧，抬脚想踢，被林逸跳起来躲过。

“怎么已经吃起来了，等下还要吃晚饭。”

“饿了先垫垫，晚上吃什么？”

乔年也站起身，两个人一起并排往校门口走。租的房子就在学校对面的老小区，附近吃的东西非常多，俩人经常在外面吃。

最后决定去吃冷面，加几碟香辣开胃的小菜，一起边聊边吃，把面汤都喝得精光。

“今天拍摄怎么样？”

“还好，那地方太偏了，没什么人，就很顺利。”

“我明天没课，作业也交了，我跟你一起去吧。”

“行，让你跑个龙套。”

林逸终于暂时放了下筷子，探过头压低声音，“那我晚上来乔导房间，给我讲讲戏呗。”

乔年笑起来，也压低声音配合，“行，看你表现，好的话让你当男主角。”

吃完饭俩人一起去看了场电影，学校的老剧院放的是《花样年华》。看完回去的路上林逸还拉着乔年模仿，“如果有多一张船票，你会不会和我一起走？”

乔年被他不怎么标准的粤语逗笑，手臂一揽，箍着他脖子晃悠，“只有一张票就谁都别想走，我们回去讲戏喽。”

林逸立马来劲，“噢好！等等，没套了。”

乔年在这方面还是没他那么坦荡，立马松了手，“你去买。”

石头剪子布！

乔年总是输，于是被抓着到了便利店门口。林逸拿细白手指在他背上戳了下，看他一脸不自在，笑意更甚，“去呀。”

林逸没有去什么全家罗森，反而拉着乔年去了一家店员都是老阿姨的小便利店。

他拿着手机，镜头里是视死如归的乔年，压低了帽檐，只露着红通通的耳朵在外面。货架设在买单的柜子前，和口香糖放在一起，乔年随手拿了一个，又欲盖弥彰地拿了一盒薄荷糖，一起递给阿姨。

阿姨看这年轻男孩实在窘迫，只是笑了下，收了钱。

乔年一把抓着两个小盒子塞进裤袋，出了店门就扑到林逸身上，在他胸口凿了一拳。

林逸这才关了手机摄像，伸手去掏他裤兜。还特意拿出来仔细看了下，“不对。你拿个小号，是不是瞧不起我。”

“你自己去换！”

石头剪子布！

林逸又打开手机摄像，笑到镜头都在抖。乔年恨不得把头埋进领口，又回了店里跟阿姨说了句什么，阿姨终于忍不住开口调侃，“哦哟，身体不错！”

小区里摆了个烧烤摊，店家用的炭不怎么好，到处都是孜然味儿的烟，老板娘站在小摊后，像拿着蒲扇的嫦娥姐姐。

俩人一起吸吸鼻子，往烧烤摊走过去，准备再买点当夜宵。林逸去旁边的冰柜挑啤酒，乔年还站在烧烤炉子前，两人中间烟雾缭绕，隔得很近，但林逸的脸也有些看不分明。

乔年导突然冒出一点灵感，这样普通又平凡的场面并不逊色于精心搭造的华丽布景，柴米油盐里的故事更能引起共鸣，想要拉着他，撕掉他的船票，和他一起留在人间烟火里。

林逸一手拎西瓜，一手牵着乔年，乔年一手给他牵着，一手拎鸡翅啤酒。旁边茂密的树冠里藏了不少知了，短暂的生命和火热的夏夜一起燃烧。

“哎，来石头剪子布吧，输了的脱了上衣走回去。”

“神经啊你。”

然而下意识又出了布，林逸出了剪子。乔年眼看要炸毛，林逸便自己把上衣脱了，但死死抓着他不让他甩开，乔年只能把帽檐再往下压。俩人一进了楼道就开始跑，楼道太窄，笑声都像是有回响，经久不息。

回去两个人又把两盒鸡翅一扫而光，再喝一口啤酒，打个响亮的嗝。林逸去抢乔年怀里抱着的半个西瓜，“你怎么还没吃完，还讲不讲戏了？”

乔年抱着西瓜不肯撒手，只拿脚踹他，“等我吃完，你怎么饱暖思淫欲的！”

“这是人之常情！”

说着已经上手去拽乔年的睡衣，宽大的T恤被拽得露出了肩膀。乔年连滚带爬，还抱着西瓜，俩人在小小的客厅里上蹿下跳。最后乔年终于吃完了西瓜，进入正题，林逸憋着劲，用掉了半盒西瓜味螺纹款。

林逸龇牙又在乔年脖子上咬了一口，乔年一巴掌拍过来，拍在光溜溜的胸口，非常响亮的一声。“别碰我脖子，会留印子！”

“我就要！你要不要给我也来点？”

“没想到你有这种爱好！”

林逸戳戳他腰间的软肉，“乔导，我表现怎么样，能当男主角吗？”

“能演变态。”

乔年在大三的时候，凭期末的作业拿了个小奖。短片名字就叫人间烟火，拍的是一对情侣一起吃饭，坐在出租屋里不太宽敞的饭桌前，三菜一汤，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，学业、实习、家人、未来。男主角是非专业的素人，但有张非常好看的脸，女主角更是凭这个小短片拿了个奖。

指导老师给的评语是，美中不足就是男主角跟女主角的互动不太自然，乔年笑眯眯，“没办法啦老师，他不是专业的，是我走后门找来帮忙的。”


End file.
